Like lightning from a cloudless sky
by Ciruno Rowe 'Augmented Conduit
Summary: The GLA is defeated. It's done right? The terrorists are gone? The US, Europe and China are safe now, right? Deathstrike is dead in Europe after all. Thrax and Kassad are gone. Juhziz captured. They're all gone now right? Right? A little testing project. Trying out a style with the prologue. Might continue if interested on working in it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

...all..

...t's unfair isn't it?

Oh? So you finally heard me. I've been wondering if you were just a little white spirit now.

Hmm? Of course you'll be confused. You're in a middle of a beautiful garden of cherry blossom trees talking to a woman wearing strange clothes while you can't see your form. Can't even tell if you're still human. Oh don't bother looking around. This place is only full of these trees and beings like you. Well, not exactly like you. You're a bit more unique.

Wondering what are those little white things? Well they're spirits. More like ghosts since they are travelling through here. Or they could just be settling here. I'm not sure. I'm a bit sleepy right now. I just woke up. When people wake up from their long sleep they usually can't think straight. Maybe I should have-

Oh. Demanding things already? Well I was going to answer them anyway. Yes, I am a human. Well a weird person isn't exactly a nice name to call people you just met. I haven't told you my name yet? Well, what's the big deal about it. Not like it'll bite me in the back. I'm not some B-class villain in a shonen movie. My name is Yukari Yakumo. Where are you? This would be the afterlife. Yes, you're dead. You're a spirit. You've died in the middle of the war between terrorists and the United Forces.

Ah, now you're remembering things. Good, good. That's less work for me then. I don't need to fill you with exposition. Yes, you did commander the GLA Forces. You lead them to numerous victories. You also saved people from the 'oppressive'. Well, actually, I think you killed less civilians than your fellow GLA Commanders. Maybe even less than the other nations. An actual terrorist fighting for a cause and making sure to save people while still doing your best to take prisoners. It worked well until they focused you didn't it? Then again you were fighting for the wrong ideals.

Still, I admire your ways. It's a shame you're dead now. Every other general that served under you are either on the run or deceased. Well, at least you made the world unite together. Not. Really, your ideals broke everything apart. Recently Leang became more dominant on the east while Ironside is finally making his reappearance. You made so many things happen. All just horrid things. At this rate the west and the east will tear itself apart after that display. The world will be broken.

But that's no good. That's why I'm here.

You see, you're special General. If it weren't for you the GLA wouldn't have made it so far. They would have been destroyed. Thrax would have... died earlier. Kassad would be nothing more than an ally to the US. Finally, Juhziz would've never been famous. If it weren't for you, the GLA would've lost immediately. You are going to fix what you caused.

Why am I interested? Well the destruction of the world there isn't really a good thing. It would take so much magic to move to another world for better non-believers. We still need outsiders for their effect on Gensokyo and some minor food source. Hmm? Magic? You must have misheard.

No matter. Focus on this. You are going to fix this. You will be the nation that rises up and stops these two sides from going into a war that destroys everything. You will be the villain they will focus on. The force that will make them work together. The new rising GLA.

You were destroyed even with your technology? Yes, the advance technology and destructive weapons of your opponents are far too unfair. Even if you rely on your methods you simply can't win if they make smart decisions. Alright then. You'll have a boost in terms of technology and capabilities from me. If you do this, you will find yourself alive and kicking. What I need from you? Simple, be a threat. That is all.

Are you ready to begin?

Deathstrike?

**A little writing project. Trying to test out this style. Well not really going to go with this style but it's a little experiment to test before I work on other fics. And yes someday I'll update Zero Discharge and a Night with the All Stars. For now, this is a little teaser. Maybe a prologue. Oh and no I don't support terrorism. Nor do I really support Command and Conquer General Zero Hour's story. I like the Challenges however**

**I especially like Mohamar's quotes on youtube. A badass and almost a nice guy. Hehe, it's all in the matter of perspective.**

**I do not own Command and Conquer Generals and Touhou**

**PS Faster Than Light Tunnels made by GLA Workers are amazing. Do you guys know the Command and Conquer Generals Verse can take on the Star Wars verse with gameplay mechanics?**


	2. Tutorial

**If I own Command and Conquer Generals, there'll be a lot of factions that have weird stuff. If I own Touhou, it'll never exist in the popular side. So yeah, I don't own either.**

**Also for the meantime, please ignore the (1)s and (2)s while you read the chapter. You'll understand it better once you finish the stage. I mean chapter**

**...**

**Japan Forests, ?, night time**

**Tutorial level**

**Log : **

_"General, our forces have received information that General Deathstrike is still alive!_

_How he survived the assault on our main stronghold nor how he ended up in Japan we do not understand. But this is a real message. The Americans will have no reason to do this and we heard his voice. This is indisputable proof and we need to find him. Right now we are trying to contact him again._

_We've already sent in allied spies into the area. They will help track down Deathstrike and lead him to our forces there. We might have lost our strongholds, but our forces spread wide across the planet, ready to rise again. Your main objective is to locate Deathstrike and move him into one of our tunnel networks leading to the docks. Deathstrike has said something about being helped by a 'friend' so expect him to be with someone. Regardless the forces with you should be enough to handle anyone._

_Good luck general. May you succeed in this mission.."_

...

**Location Forest, Unknown Position, Midnight**

I'm hungry.

I really want to eat. I haven't eaten in awhile. The purple lady gives me food sometimes but she won't let me take any food right now. Saying something about taking a break. I don't know why she would do that. She allows me to attack the village a few more times so that's okay... I think. There were many humans to eat. I wonder how many humans pop up every month? Hmm, maybe I should just find the person she wants me to pro-

Oh! A human! Oh... It's the one she told me not to eat. Hmm, why wouldn't she let me eat him? She even threatened me. Isn't she a hungry youkai too?

Well no matter. She said I can eat anyone who tries to harm this man. To be allowed to go to the outside world and look around.

"So, you're the one she sent to help me?"

He was talking to me. What a funny voice. It sounded like those newcomers I always find. Purple lady said it was Inglees?

"That is so."

He was a normal looking human. The one that would chop down trees for wood or someone that looked like a leader. He doesn't look that strong. I can easily snap his arm and have a feast...

"... Strange. I was expecting a more powerful ally. But if she was powerful enough to revive me then you..."

"I'm hungry."

"We do not have time to eat. We need to get to my allies before the Americans can find me."

"Can I eat them?" He didn't seem to care about my question. He was already walking away. Despite it being night he could see well? What an odd human. Even I have a bit of trouble sometimes. Then again, Cirno did tease me about that.

"We can eat once we're don- Actually..." He looked at me now. What were those things he was wearing on his eyes? It looks like the ones the shopkeeper wear. Glasses? But it's darker. "You're a youkai who eats humans right? She told me I would be helped by one."

"Yes~ And I'm hungry~"

"If that is the case..." There was a frown on the person's face. It was the face Reimu gives me whenever I try to bite her. Or I'm trying to eat. "If you find an enemy that wants to harm us, you can eat them."

Permission to eat humans from both Yukari and this man? I grin at the thought of warm flesh. The fear in the human's eyes as they run or feel helpless. I can hunt tonight it seems."Okay! Rumia can finally eat!"

...

**Location, Southwest of the forest**

Forty men dressed in camo-clothing stood in a small clearing waiting for their commander. The forest around them was dense and provided the perfect location to use their camo-clothing so there was little risk of being seen. They were too deep in the forest anyway and any potential threat would be seen.

A tunnel network stood its ground nearby also covered in camouflage clothing. Its guarding machine gun pointed at the small path that led to the roads of this mountain. They wouldn't take that path. They needed to take an alternate route deeper inside the mountain. That was Deathstrike's location. They were excited to finally find their leader and rescue him. For the GLA to rise up again and strike fear to the west. To become the strong nation they need to be.

They didn't have to wait too long for their mission to start. A man clad in robes popped out of the nearby trees. It almost seemed like he appeared out of thin air. Such was the capabilities of their famous sniper that could easily mow down many soldiers.

"My brothers, be careful as we tread on enemy soil." Jarmen Kell started. "We do not know what to expect from this place. We need to finish this mission as soon as we can lest we are discovered. Our main objective is to silently locate Deathstrike and leave before anyone could notice. The Americans have thought they killed him but our great leader has survived. If we move fast, we will be able to recover from the blow the Americans had given us. The last time we have contacted General Deathstrike was only a few min-"

(1)

"Team 1!" A voice spoke from the sniper's radio interrupting what he was about to say. "The Japanese have found us! The docks are compromised! The mission needs to be done quickly! They are preparing a counterattack!"

"What!? Tch, we don't have much time! Men, hurry up. There might be wolves out there but failure is not an option!" Although Jarmen Kell looked distressed his composure quickly returned. They need to move fast now that they were discovered.

It didn't take anything else for the rebels to cheer. They were already moving before Jarmen could even finish, leaving him to catch up with them. The two RPG Troopers guarding the tunnel network only remained inside their cave. They were to guard this place well if the mission was to continue.

_(2)_

...

How boring. I was expecting humans but there's barely any.

""WOOF!""

"These wolves are rabid!" Oof, that loud sound again. So annoying. What is the man doing? "Tch, Rumia! Help over here!"

Ohh, so that sound was him killing one of the wolves. Was it from that strange thing on his hands? It looks like something that could be from the black white witch. He's pointing it at the wolf running-

"Yip!"

Mister Wolf is annoying. Their meat doesn't taste as good as humans. But slashing them up usually takes much more effort. Are these wolves in the outside world really that weak? Not even a challenge. Sigh. I rather fight that white wolf from the mountains. Where were the humans? Oh? The man I was supposed to protect looks surprised. Was that a good thing?

"In one hit... It's split in... You know what never mind. Just make sure to protect me from the next attack. That's what you're supposed to do isn't it?"

"But I want to eat humans."

"Well since I have to fire my weapon, they probably know where we are now so we'll be facing some so-" Hmm? Are those? "Company!"

Humans? From the bushes! "Finally! Food!" They're pointing those things that looked like rods.

""Halt!""

"Really!?"

_(3)_

"That is so!" I said in response. I lunge for the humans.

"And you can fly!?"

...

"Team 1! We can handle the cops they send us but the JSDF*1 will be coming soon! We don't have much anti-air-Hey! Watch out for that flank!"

"Enemy forces!" Sounds of gunfire filled the area. Immediately two of the seven Japanese soldiers were down. The rest took cover near a couple of boulders, except for one who was shot in the back. The small group of rebels that ambushed them didn't cease their firing. A few of them were already attempting to flank them from the sides. The Japanese didn't expect to have so much enemies. So it only took a moment to dispatch them. "There are more than five! There's almost 10 of-ah!"

Jarmen lowered his rifle. The last kill was his. There was no point in stealth so they chose running over sneaking. They heard the gunfire earlier. Either that was Deathstrike or some other Japanese forces. High chance of it being the former, and it was close too. If they could just reach the location above that section of the mountain things will go smoothly.

Sounds of a vehicle ripping through trees. The rebel forces were already scattering and taking cover where they could. Only one type of vehicle could easily mow down trees in a mountain like this. And right now, they were not equipped to handle one. It's possible to take down a tank but they would be expecting casualties at this rate. The tank didn't even show up yet before the explosion came. That wasn't anywhere close to Jarmen's position so it must be aiming to deal as much damage to the group. Didn't know they had a leader.

"They already have a tank!?" A rebel called out as he crawled right beside Jarmen. "I thought the docks were under attack!?"

"If we can take out that tank the mission can continue!" Jarmen shouted. "Flank it and plant explosives on both sides!"

It was a gamble. The large tank was definitely a threat to them on a frontal fight. But it doesn't look like a Battlemaster or a Crusader tank. Those tanks they would need at least five explosives to take down. If this was a 21st century tank then they can take it down if they flank it. Jarmen's allies didn't need much persuasion. The tank had just took out the barricade that separated four rebels against the tank. They could be dead.

As the tank began to move forward, its barell rotating in search for enemies, the rebels that was close to it moved. The tank crew might've heard or seen them but they couldn't react, The rebels were too fast and in seconds they were on top of the tank placing booby traps all over it. Despite the tank trying to shake off the rebels that got on top the rebels hung on as they tried this tactic.

When enough was placed, the rebels hopped off and the tank hatch was beginning to open. Either the tank crew was trying to escape or get rid of the explosives. Well no matter. They were dead. The charges were set off once the rebels were a good distance away and the tank was obliterated. Nothing could've survived. Some rebels cheered while others approached the tank.

But there was no time to celebrate. They must keep going. They have to find-

"So this is the pickup team?" That certainly got everyone's attention. Everyone halted whatever they're doing as a figure climbed down from a small cliff. "I was worried about the tank I saw from above but I guess this is fine."

"General Deathstrike."

Jarmen could only stare as Deathstrike dusted himself. It really was him. The GLA commander that led them to victory months ago. The commander that was executed by the Americans. He was alive.

"Well then. Let us head to the extraction point. If it's either a plane or a boat we need to hurry since our position is-... Are you looking at her?"

But what really got everyone's attention was the child floating beside Deathstrike. More specifically, it's the blonde child with red eyes that was floating a meter from the ground and has blood on her hands and mouth.

"Yes, she can fly," Jarmen blinked as Deathstrike began to walk towards them. The child accompanying him also began to float following their commander. "She helped my escape through some encounters."

"Are they okay to eat?"

"Don't even think of it! These are my men."

Broken out of his stupor by that statement, Jarmen pulled out his radio. If that child was covered in blood and 'defended' Deathstrike, that would mean she killed them with her bare hands. Were these the espers this place was trying to make? No, it didn't matter. They need to leave this place. The rebels were popping out of their hiding spots as they approached Deathstrike in disbelief. The rebels might be amazed but they were clearly wary of the child.

"Team 1! Formation!Prepare to evacuate!" Jarmen tuned in on his radio. "Base! We have found Deathstrike! Are the boats ready?"

"Team 1! It's impossible! We're getting overruned!"

The chatter from the nearby rebels ceased when the message was heard. Deathstrike approached quickly to listen better. But from the looks of things this mission was only getting bleaker and bleaker.

"Are there any boats Base?" Jarmen asked nearly shouting. "Can they move to a different position?"

"There's nothing left! They're too powerful! Escape! Don't head here! They have esp- Watch out for that lightn-"

There was the sound of something akin to lightning. Then it was nothing.

"Damn..." Jarmen lowered the radio. "We heard rumors about the espers but we didn't expect them at all."

"So... there is no backup plan?" Deathstrike questioned with a voice that showed no emotion.

"Looks like you need a bit of help," a voice spoke. A woman's?

"!? Who are you!?" Jarmen demanded raising the readio. "How did you get this frequency!?"

"Calm down. I already contacted your leader before. He should be thankful that I decided to help you people,"

"Help? How?"

Just as those words were said, a strange sound could be heard nearby. From the clearing right beside the tank, something began to pop out of the ground. Rebels raised their weapons at the source. Only to lower them when they realize what it was. It was one of their ambush tunnel networks that they could use if they captured those dozers. Just like their tunnel networks, it opened giving access to the long time Tunnel Networks.

Wait.

"What?" Jarmen said in surprise at what's inside.

(4)

...

Southwest section of the forest, extraction point

It came out of nowhere. All of a sudden from the interior of the tunnel network hidden there something began to glow. To the surprise of everyone, they could only stare in shock at the purple light from inside the tunnel. Their silence was soon broken when they heard an explosion. It sounded close. It was from the tunnels. There might be screaming too?

(5)

...

"I-is that a..." Jarmen couldn't' say it. It was impossible after all. Not even the Americans' technology were this advance. Or was this a secret project?

"Magic.. A portal." Deathstrike confirmed looking at it. "Same thing that brought me here. So this is your work again, woman?"

"Magic!? But how!?"

"Outsiders sure don't believe in magic."

"Wait.. You're not an esper?"

"Hmm? Are espers tasty?"

"I am not in the mood to discuss. Yakumo! Is this your doing!?"

"Yeah, it would be a shame to revive you and just let you die on the spot. Anyway just go inside. I already connected all of your tunnel networks with these. Oh and don't worry, I made sure only you can access these. Any other enemy that tries to get in... Well they won't die, but I won't guarantee the safety of their minds."

"Hmm, then there's no point of staying. Everyone, into the tunnels!" No one from the main force would dare approach it. When Deathstrike realized that he and Rumia were the only ones in front of it he turned around confused. "If you don't hurry this mission will actually fail. The sacrifice of our people would be in vain."

They moved after that. Didn't need any glorious speeches or anything. If their commander was trusting this 'woman' who formed portals in their tunnel networks, then they should too.

Mission Complete (6)

...

**So yeah, first mission complete. Too a lot longer than it should have. Maybe because I'm doing a couple of projects in real life and here and the other site nearby. But yeah, this is still a side project for me. There's a bunch of unit classifications down there including Rumia's classification as a game unit. Oh and FTL tunnel networks are now created. Explained below. Oh and those (#s) are thoughts of the 'player'. Yukari if you will.**

**Might have some errors here and there but I'll aim for Zero Discharge after this. Review please, as it can save a life. Also I don't own espers**

_(1) Exposition. Exposition. At least this isn't a cutscene... Now, what was that cheat code again? Iseedeadpeople? Ah there we go, Oh?_

_(2) The first mission has a timer? Well it's a bit long so I should be able to finish this._

_(3) These two seemed fine. No need to help them. Then again I can see the entire place so that makes things easier. Enemies are coming though._

(4) Huh? Ambush Tunnel Network? But I don't have a Command Center yet.

_(5) So I guess this explains the Tunnel Network system then._

_(6) And the tutorial is complete. Wonderful, but I already finished the first game. Might as well just enjoy this game._

...

Unit - Lesser Youkai (A typical youkai that's recently been created. Taking the research Shadowmeld turns them from a regular youkai into a Darknesss Youkai)

In terms of durability is like two and a half Rebels' health bar stacked together. Twice the mobility of Rebels and attacks close up which can actually take out a third of an enemy life. Great for ambushes but using these units carelessly will end up with them being wasted as they're still squishy.

Research - Shadowmeld. At night, allows these units to be invisible. Elite version grants stealth under shadows. (Researched at ?)

Strong against infantry, light vehicles

Weak against tanks, base defenses, aircraft

Special Mission unit - Rumia

A lesser youkai who can manipulate darkness. Statistically a bit more powerful than a typical lesser youkai and can two shot infantry. Deals light damage to vehicles so can actually destroy them if not focused. Cannot be run over by tanks. Can also trigger invisibility form at day for a short time to become immune from focused attacks (not AoE attacks) but halves damage output. Can cross water

Passive - Invisible at night and when moving through shadows

Strong against infantry, vehicles

Weak against aircraft, base defenses, heavy armor

Converting Gameplay Mechanics to Real mechanics

Tunnel Network - Why can units move from one point of a tunnel to another? Even if it's on the other side of the map? No idea but this got the GLA the title of FTL Tunnels and workers because of that. Hell they could probably create a tunnel between planets for no apparent reason. Anyway here's my reason for the Tunnel Network, Portals.

*1 - JSDF - Japan Self-Defense Force


End file.
